


My Cuddlebugs Turn to Butterflies When I'm With You

by lightlyleaninglemons



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, During Canon, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I rushed to finish this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Haruno Sakura, Multi, This Is STUPID, it's whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightlyleaninglemons/pseuds/lightlyleaninglemons
Summary: Tenten didn't know that being a sandwich was regular requirement for a mission. Yet here she was, wedged between Neji and Lee. Again.ORIn which Team Guy is soft with each other
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee/Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Rock Lee/Tenten
Kudos: 49





	My Cuddlebugs Turn to Butterflies When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is dumb but I just wanted to write something for Naruto because why not? But yeah, I hope you get something out of it because I sure did even though I didn't really put alot of effort in it.

Tenten didn't know that being a sandwich was regular requirement for a mission. Yet here she was, wedged between Neji and Lee. Again. They were on their way back from a mission where she nearly lost all of her toes. Snow and sandals did not mix well, she learned. This cold cave floor wasn't doing them any better. The blizzard showed no sign of stopping through the night and they had barely made it to the cave. There wasn't enough room under the tent for a fire and the cave was too damp to start one. 

"Tenten, how is your hand?" Neji's voice came from behind her and she flexed her sloppily bandaged hand. It didn't hurt much, she'd cut it during their mission. 

"Oh, it doesn't hurt much anymore. It looks worse than it is," she said. But Lee carefully took her hand, his brow furrowing in concern. 

"Sakura told me that hand injuries hurt the worst because of the places the nerves are. But do not worry, Tenten! I will kiss it better!" And with that declaration, he brought her hand to his lips.

Behind her, Neji scoffed, his breath warm against her ear. 

"Do you honestly think that will work? It's hardly sanitary. If Tenten is truly in pain, then close human contact should prove more beneficial," Neji stated, wrapping his arm around her stomach and pulling her closer. The kunoichi felt her face heat up as Lee slid closer, still cradling her palm. 

"Guys, really! I'm fine, it's just a little scratch!" She protested weakly, feeling herself start to melt under her boyfriends' ministrations. Lee started pressing kisses all over her face, his eyelashes grazing her cheek. Neji pulled her flush against his chest and rested his chin on top of her head. 

"Come on, guys!" Tenten whined. She felt both of them smile against her skin. 

"What's the matter, dear Tenten? Are you in pain?" Neji teased, knowing full well she wasn't. He pressed a kiss to her jugular. Tenten pulled Lee closer, a crimson blush creeping on her cheeks as Lee fumbled with the clips that kept her shirt in place. 

"Um, it's a little cold for to be taking off clothes, Lee." 

"Sakura has informed me that skin-to-skin contact is actually warmer than clothes!" Lee stated brightly.

"Just how much do you to talk with Sakura?" Neji asked. Tenten chuckled. 

"A little jealous, Neji?" Tenten inquired, amused. She pressed back into him, turning her head to peck his flushed cheek.

"That's ridiculous," Neji objected. 

"I do not think it's is ridiculous! Gai-sensei tells me that such feelings are normal," Lee stated matter-of-factly.

"The notion is ridiculous, not the idea of being jealous." But Lee ignored him, reaching of over to cup his cheek.

"Do not be jealous, Neji. I only have eyes for you and Tenten!" He gave them a confident thumbs up. Tenten couldn't help but laugh as Neji bit back an amused smile as Lee's gusto despite the offputting temperatures.

"You're too endearing for your own good, Lee."

One thing led to another and they found out in this proximity, Lee's suit was nearly impossible to take off without causing minor injuries. Neji found himself visiting Sakura more often than Lee upon returning to Konaha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way to the end As you can see it's kinda pointless and weird but if you like it, I'm glad. :-)


End file.
